Evasion diabolique
by osephane
Summary: Un soir Noah sort de sa crypte pour étancher sa faim quand il rencontre son âme soeur. Il devra affronter pleins d'obstacles et peutêtre aller même jusqu'à renaître?...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Je vous préviens c'est la première histoire que je publie donc soyez indulgent mais dites sincèrement ce que vous en pensez!_

_C'est une histoire d'amour assez spéciale mais personnellement j'crois que c'est une bonne histoire!_

_En résumé je dirai que c'est l'histoire d'un vampire qui poussé par sa faim va rencontrer son âme soeur et qu'il voudra la garder malgré tous les obstacles qu'il devra franchir pour être avec l'élue de son coeur._

_Bonne lecture. _

**Noah**

Dans la nuit sombre d'un petit quartier de Paris, des vampires rodent dans tous les coins à la recherche d'une ou de plusieurs victimes à égorger. Ils ont soif de sang, une soif indomptable qui les met hors de contrôle! La plupart du temps, ils sucent le sang des femmes pour les vampirisaient à leur tour. Si dans la soirée ils ne croisent que des hommes, ils s'en contentent mais quand ils croisent des femmes, cela leur procure un désir presque humain.

Lorsque les vampires s'occupent de métamorphoser les femmes, ils réalisent une sorte de rituel: Ca consiste à en séduire une, lui faire l'amour puis au moment où l'extase emprisonnerait la femme, où aucune pensée ne pourrait effleurer son esprit, là les yeux du buveur de sang virent- la plupart du temps- du bleu ciel au rouge sang.

Ses canines sortent de sa bouche comme de longs rasoirs acérés, se referment sur la douce gorge de celle-ci, à qui il provoque une atroce souffrance mais dans un état second la victime pense que cela est normal et donc ne se rend pas compte qu'elle se vide de son sang! Elle défaille dans la mort mais cinq minutes plus tard, elle se réveille, les yeux rouges sang. Et c'est exactement le même rituel depuis la nuit des temps!

En ce qui concerne la transformation d'homme à vampire mâle, c'est beaucoup plus simple une morsure dans le cou et il rejoint le clan des suceurs de sang.

Tous les vampires sont solitaires, personne est en équipe, et pourtant il existe une sorte de lien racial entre eux: si un des vampires venaient à être tué, on peut être sûr que ses compères feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour se venger! Mais malgré tout ces vampires , il y en a un qui ne se souci pas du tout de ses confrères. Lui, il est un solitaire endurci, il ne boit du sang que pour survivre à cet enfer qui est le sien.

Mais même étant quelqu'un qui ne voit sa vie que comme un gouffre, il réalise le même rituel que les autres; c'est même la seule chose qu'il apprécie dans sa morne vie: un passe temps assez agréable, ou parfois il y a même une très belle vue! Et puis cela aide également à décompresser après avoir passer les mêmes et éternelles journées caché dans la crypte d'un cimetière à l'abri du soleil.

Noah a soif de sang ce soir, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes! Mais il sait que le sang est sa seule nourriture. Bizarrement il aime le sang humain, mais ne supporte pas de le prendre comme ça, sans raison, à part pour son estomac. Pour le vampire, c'est un peu comme une drogue, il ne veut pas en prendre et pourtant il ne peut y résister!

Quand il sort de sa tanière- qui est à présent son domicile fixe- un froid glacial lui gèle son sang déjà froid, des flocons de neige tombent petit à petit. Il respire une bouffée d'air frais, puis commence à marcher dans le noir qui tente de se faire plus insistant, la lune est d'une parfaite rondeur et d'un jaune éclatant, comme pour accueillir les Loups-garous qui se préparent à éveiller leur vraie nature!

Les pas de Noah crissent sur la petite parcelle de neige tombait un peu plus tôt sur le sol. Son esprit de chasseur se ranime à nouveau pour la énième fois. Sa faim se réveille en lui comme une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui tenaille le ventre. Il entre tranquillement dans une ruelle sombre, où son odorat lui indique la présence d'une victime potentielle.

Il approche à pas feutrés, et en sentant un parfum fort avec des nuances de vanille et d'abricot il comprend que sa victime sera une femme. Sa victime fait également la victime d'un autre, mais pas d'un vampire apparemment, mais celle d'un violeur inculte et complètement conscient de ses actes. "Pourquoi pas? se dit-il intérieurement, je n'ai qu'à joué le super héros pour gagner son estime...et son lit!" Les cris de la femme se font entendrent:

- Non! Laissez-moi je vous en prie!

- Tu crois que je vais partir sans rien faire! Surtout que tu es plutôt pas mal! Laisse moi en profiter!

Un dernier cri perçant fuse dans le ciel noir de cette nuit de décembre, puis Noah entre en scène en empoignant le col de l'agresseur et en le projetant violemment contre le mur en face ce qui l'assomme sur le coup. Le vampire prend la main de la victime et l'attire hors de la ruelle.

- Merci monsieur! Vous m'avez sauvez! Vous êtes vraiment courageux et fort!dit-elle avec les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Je vous en prie c'est tout à fait normal voyons, et appelez moi Noah. répondit-il d'une voix suave.

- Oh! Noah quel magnifique prénom! s'exclama l'écervelée.

- Vous êtes trop aimable mais pour ma part je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi joli bouton de rose qu'à cet instant précis! Mon Dieu je suis sûr que votre prénom rendrez jaloux l'origine même de la beauté!

- Oh ! Vous êtes vraiment un très beau poète! Je suis sûr que vous dites ça à toutes les filles!

- Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots là à une femme vous êtes la seule qui m'ai inspiré ces mots là!

- Je suis très touché! Regardez moi je suis certaine que je rougis!

- Cela en rajoute à votre beauté!

- Je m'appelle Claire! Accepteriez vous de prendre un verre chez moi en guise de remerciement?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez magnifique Claire!lui dit Noah en faisant une révérence ce qui arracha un rire sonore et désopilant à sa future victime complètement naïve.

Arrivé chez Claire, elle lui retira son manteau et se jeta sans ménagement sur Noah et l'embrasse évidemment mais extrêmement mal! Elle utilise beaucoup trop sa langue à son goût! Alors pour qu'il puisse en finir au plus vite il la déshabille rapidement et commence les choses sérieuses...

Quand l'orgasme déferle en elle il la mord dan son cou fin et aspire encore et encore son sang chaud jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil presque aussi profond que la mort. Noah se rhabille en vitesse et sort de chez elle rassasier alimentairement mais absolument pas sexuellement!

De nouveau à l'extérieur se mêlant au froid de l'hiver, il commence à marcher d'un pas nonchalant, tout en cherchant une autre victime car même si sa faim est étanché son autre appétit l'est beaucoup moins! Sans s'en rendre compte il se trouve à présent dans le grand parc, où à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouve, adossé à une balustrade, une magnifique femme.

Il ne la voit pas d'assez près pour en juger maintenant, mais il sent comme un drôle d'aura autour ce celle-ci. En sentant ceci Noah est quelque peu retissant comme si il savait que quelque chose d'étrange le lit à cette femme inconnue et pourtant il continu à avancer vers elle.

En s'approchant, il s'aperçoit que la femme est effectivement magnifique et qu'elle n'est pas d'une beauté quelconque: celle-ci a les cheveux auburn parfaitement ondulés, elle a un corps ayant des courbes et des rondeurs à faire damner un Saint mais ce qui déciderait à faire damner ce Saint ce serait les yeux de celle-ci, des yeux profondément violets et bleus à la fois!

Mais lorsque que Noah jette un regard sur les lèvres de cette femme il se rend compte qu'il n'existe pas de plus parfaite bouche que la sienne et que sa voix devait être encore plus belle que celle du rossignol qui chante le matin!

- Bonsoir, en un sursaut elle se retourne vers lui respirant comme si elle venait de faire le marathon.

- Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez fait très peur!

- Désolé, il lui tend la main et remarquant que sa peau est extrêmement douce et songe qu'il pourra toucher chaque millimètre de sa peau tout à l'heure avant de faire d'elle un des leurs.

-Noah.

- Oséphane.

Quand elle lui prend la main pour la serrer, d'un geste habile il la retourne en sa faveur et se penche dessus pour lui faire un baisemain.

- Enchanté Oséphane,dit-il en se relevant et tenant toujours sa main, mais la jeune beauté la retire brusquement en marmonnant:

- Mouais.

- Que faites-vous ici si tard dans le parc?

- Le même chose que vous je suppose!

- Non, je ne pense pas, lui répondit-il avec une lueur malicieuse et moqueuse dans les yeux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis assez délectée de cette manifique lune pour ce soir.

Elle commence à partir quand Noah lui agrippa la main et la regarde dans le violet de ses yeux.

- Pas aussi magnifique que vous!

Une lueur d'agacement passe dans le regard d'Oséphane, et elle libère sa main puis poursuit sa route pour retourner chez elle laissant Noah un temps soit peu abasourdi mais se reprit très vite:

- Laissez moi vous raccompagnez!

- Sûrement pas!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez des personnes comme vous.

- C'est-à-dire?

Elle lui fit une dernière fois face.

- C'est-à-dire qui joue un rôle de gentleman quand ils ne le sont absolument pas. Voilà ce que je voulais dire et je trouve cela horripilant! Adieu.

- A bientôt!

Cette femme lui plait affreusement. Si elle croit qu'ils ne vont plus se revoir elle se trompe! Maintenant qu'il connait parfaitement son odeur il va forcer le hasard pour la revoir autant que possible. Dans le froid de décembre il retourne dans sa crypte en oubliant sa faim animal, mais curieusement en pensant à Oséphane et à son caractère de chien qui lui convient absolument!

_Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre? C'est pas trop ennuyant j'espère? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp!_

_Merci! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, et merci pour ta review Fafa, ça m'a fait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Oséphane**

Ce matin en sortant de son appartement, Oséphane entend une pie chanter sa bonne humeur qu'elle partage irrémédiablement ! D'un pas léger, elle se dirige vers son école d'art. La jeune femme est en dernière année, elle apprend l'origine de l'art, comment le comprendre et comment déchiffrer le message qu'il apporte. Oséphane étudie ceci dans le seul but de s'enrichir culturellement en retardant le moment où elle devrait avoir son indépendance professionnelle. Elle a beau vivre dans un appartement, ce n'est pas elle qui le paye, c'est ses parents qu'elle remercie chaque jours !

Tout en marchant, elle s'aperçoit qu'aujourd'hui le monde lui semble parfait. Probablement grâce au magnifique astre qu'elle a pu contempler inlassablement. Une seule chose a tout gâché : cet homme, ce vaurien, ce Noah… d'accord il est beau, d'accord ces yeux, sa bouche, ses mains, ses formes , son corps sont à tomber parterre mais son orgueil est insupportable !

Tout en faisant la liste des défauts plus que nombreux de la l'inconnu d'y hier soir, une personne s'avançait silencieusement derrière Oséphane. La personne en question s'avance avec la légèreté du vent. Quand elle arrive extrêmement près de fille aux cheveux de feu, elle lui saute dessus arrachant à la victime un cri de surprise qui se transforme immédiatement en un sourire ravi quand elle comprend qui est l'inconnue :

-Cassie ! J'suis contente de te voir ! Ca va ?

- Oh oui… bien sûr ! T'es sûre que tu vas bien toi ?

- Très bien oui, pourquoi ?

- Depuis plus d'une dizaine de mètres tu viens de louper ma maison ! Tu m'as oubliée !

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune, je n'ai pas remarquée que j'avais oubliée de te chercher !

- Intéressant, cette lune est blonde, brune ou noir ?

- Ben, elle est blonde ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes sa couleur je sais très bien de quelle couleur est la lune !

- Non, tu me suis pas en bref je te demandes si la lune a une belle paire de fesses !

-QUOI ! Je piges rien là, on parle pas de la même chose !

- Et bien ma vieille, faut que tu sortes un peu plus souvent ! En faite je te demandais si ta lune : qui fait référence à un mec, est blond, brun ou noir et s'il a de jolies fesses !

- Mais, quel mec ?

- Ma chérie, si tu es dans la lune c'est forcément à cause d'un mec !

Oséphane se rend compte à cet instant que son amie qui étudie avec elle depuis deux maintenant la connaît et connaît la vie bien plus qu'elle.

- Alors comment il s'appelle ?

- …Noah…dit-elle à voix basse.

- Ah, ah ! J'avais bien raison alors ! Il est comment ?

- Faux, se croyant « monsieur je suis le plus beau » et joue le séducteur ! Et il a surtout un sacré don pour m'effrayer !

- C'est très intéressant, mais je te parlais de son physique !

- Il est…blond presque blanc, des yeux bleu gris avec bizarrement, parfois une légère lueur de rouge, très grand, de belles formes bien proportionnées, de larges épaules, une taille fine de belles jambes… voilà…

- Et ben…il ne te laisse pas indifférente ma puce !

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- Alors là, s'il t'est indifférent, ben moi, je suis encore vierge !

Sur cette phrase elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rires car connaissant Cassandra MacFidden, cela faisait belle lurette qu'un homme l'a défloré !

- Allez avoues-le !

- Mais avouer quoi ?

- Que tu as pensé à lui de façon pas très catholique !

- Effectivement tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

- J'avais songé à le faire souffrir à le tuer lentement peut-être… !

- Ben, c'est un début !

Oséphane éclate de rire à nouveau !

La journée passa assez rapidement, laissant les cours inintéressants pour elle, car ses pensées fut trop occupés par Noah et d'ailleurs elles le sont encore.

La nuit vient de tomber, et Oséphane vient de rentrer chez elle. Elle embrasse Spicky, son chien, monte dans sa chambre, fait des recherches sur un tableau dont le professeur de l'Histoire de l'Art a évoqué en début d'après-midi. Au bout de presque une heure et demi, celle-ci descend pour préparer le dîner, manger et débarrasser la table, puis enfile son manteau. Elle marche lentement mais d'un pas déterminé. C'est le moment de la journée qu'elle préfère, le moment où elle rejoint la barrière du grand parc pour contempler la lune ! Au bout de deux petites minutes, elle se retrouve adossé à la barre de fer. Contrairement à la nuit précédente, la lune n'est nullement parfaite : celle-ci est cachée, et il règne un froid de canard. Oséphane observe le paysage qui sombre dans le noir profond de la nuit, ses pensées s'égarent pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Bonsoir !

Elle sursaute en entendant la voix de l'objet de ses pensées. Sa voix et douce et forte en même temps et le timbre de sa voix est indéchiffrable, ni trop aigu, ni trop grave.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de me faire peur à chaque fois ?

- Mais moi aussi je très content de vous revoir, dit-il d'un ton ironique et plein de malice.

-Ecoutez, c'est sympa de m'avoir dit « bonsoir » et je suis contente de vous avoir vue, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez moi tranquille !

- Ne prenez pas cet air faussement enjoué, je sais que vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir. Alors ne mentez pas, je déteste ça !

- Fichez moi la paix avec vos discours, cela ne m'intéresse pas !

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi je veux que vous me fichiez la paix ?

- Non, pourquoi êtes vous aussi désagréable envers moi ?

- Parce que je ne vous connais pas et que…

- Et bien faisons connaissance alors.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Où est-ce que vous habitez ?

- Pardon !

- Où est-ce que vous habitez ? Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question ! Vous savez, votre demeure, où est-elle ?

- Mais je ne vous le dirai certainement pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je…

- …Ne vous connais pas !

- Oui.

- Mais au cas où vous auriez bipé un épisode, je veux vous connaître.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, moi je ne veux pas ! Au revoir, elle s'écarte de la barrière et commence à partir, elle s'aperçoit que Noah la suit.

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

- Encore une fois, pour vous connaître !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes….

- …Charmant, mignon ?

- …Buté, et collant, très collant !

- Hier soir j'étais un gentleman et cette nuit un homme buté, et très collant. Et demain ce sera quoi ?

- Je ne compte pas vous revoir.

- Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri du hasard.

- Non, en effet.

- Alors je vous dis à demain Oséphane.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous…

En se retournant, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est déjà loin. C'est dingue, cet homme a le don de la surprendre à n'importe quel moment ! En regardant à nouveau droit devant elle, elle se rend compte qu'ils se sont séparés juste devant chez elle !

_Alors? Verdict!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ca fait longtemps que j'ai plus remis à jour cette fic pour cause que je n'avais plus de review depuis longtemps! Là je viens d'en recevoir une de Thériel et donc je mets la suite en te remerciant! Voilou bonne lecture!_**

** Noah**

Trois semaines sont passées. Tous les soirs il retrouve Oséphane dans le parc. Ils se parlent de plus en plus, et elle est beaucoup moins méfiante qu'au commencement. Il y a même entre eux, à présent, une amitié très forte. Noah aime être avec elle, pour cela il n'y a aucun doute, mais cela lui fait bizarre d'avoir une amie! Il n'en a jamais eu auparavant, et cela lui fiche encore plus la trouille car il sais au fond de son cœur plein de poussière qu'il y a bien plus que cela. Un lien fort, même immense qui fait que Noah ne pense qu'à elle comment savoir ce qu'il ressent à son égard?! Conformément à l'éternel rituel, il est censé la tuer, c'est peut-être ça qu'il ressent, le désir qu'il éprouve pour elle n'est pas seulement à cause de son étrange beauté, mais l'envie aussi de goûter à son sang brûlant entre ses lèvres. Il n'y a que cela comme possibilité!!

Tard ce soir là, le vampire attend dans le parc Oséphane avec qui il a rendez-vous. Il a quelque minutes d'avance, et sa faim le titille jusqu'au moindre recoins de son corps. Ses grands yeux gris vert scrutent les alentours. Il cherche une victime qui ne le mettra pas en retard, mais tout est désert. Il aperçoit un rat se dirigeant dans la pénombre de la ruelle parallèle au parc. Mais Noah n'est pas alléché par le rat. En revanche, non loin de là un homme vient de faire son entrée dans la rue donnant directement sur le grand parc où Noah scrute le paysage à la recherche de son dîner. Le suceur de sang regarde sa montre et voyant qu'il lui reste assez de temps pour déguster un bon homme, il se dirige vers lui en faisant celui qui à besoin d'aide. Celui-ci tombant dans le panneau, le suit, et ne voyant rien s'inquiète mais il n'a pas le temps de prononcer son angoisse que déjà son sang se vide de son corps.

Oséphane vient d'arriver. Elle a décidée de venir en avance pour ne pas être – pour la première fois – la dernière. Celle-ci s'adosse sur la barrière comme à son habitude, ses yeux dérivent vers une petite ruelle où des ralles fusent. En douceur à petits pas de chat, elle s'approche. Quand l'obscurité ce fait plus clair à ses yeux, elle reconnaît deux hommes: l'un qui souffre le martyre la gorge tendue et blanc comme un mort et l'autre qui pendu à son cou, à priori, suce son sang. Quand de l'homme ne reste plus qu'un cadavre, le suceur de sang lève la tête et de sa manche s'essuie la bouche, elle entrevoit ses yeux qu'elle reconnaît aussitôt… Elle était déjà horrifiée parce qu'elle venait de voir, mais là c'est pire encore, car c'est effectivement Noah qui se trouve là. L'homme qu'elle avait détestait et qu'elle a appris à apprécier se trouve être un assassin!

Noah se régale encore du sang du futur vampire. Il s'en lèche les babines, quand il voit dans le coin de la rue Oséphane. Son régal s'est métamorphosé en une crainte terrifiante! Mais que faisait-elle là? Elle qui était toujours en retard, voilà qu'elle est en avance!!

- Oséphane? Que fait-tu là?

Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, elle est effrayée comme jamais! Elle se décide quand même à dire quelque chose:

- Désolé…je n'aurai pas dût être aussi curieuse!

Elle va se retirer quand par une soudaine impulsion elle se retourne.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça? Que ta-t-il fait pour mériter ça?

- Rien, mais…

- Alors pourquoi? Qui es-tu?

- J'avais faim…

- Si t'avais faim t'avais qu'à manger un Steak!

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai fait?

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as tué!! Tu lui as suçais son sang!

- Oui, tu devrais en conclure quelque chose! Tu es très intelligente, et ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre tout de même!!

- Ce n'est pas possible! Ca ne se peut pas! Tu ne peut pas être un…

- …Un vampire?

- Pourquoi?...

- Pourquoi pas?! Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours était comme ça! Ma mère l'était et par je ne sais qu'elle miracle me l'a transmis!

- Je ne comprends rien! J'ai la tête qui tourne!

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main, allons à la barrière!

- Ne me touche pas, répondit-elle froidement du tac au tac.

- D'accord mais allons-y quand même, je promets de ne rien de faire.

- Comment te croirais-je? Tu m'as menti!

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, tu ne m'as jamais demandé qui j'étais réellement!

- Parce que je pensais le savoir.

- Et qui j'étais d'après toi, Oséphane?

- Celui à qui j'au fais confiance, qui m'as fait rire! Mais enfin de compte tu m'as fait comprendre une seule chose!

- Quoi?

- Que les vampires ne valent pas mieux que les gentlemen!

- Peut-être, mais les gentleman sont éduqués comme ça, moi je n'ai pas eu le choix! Tu crois peut-être que c'est simple d'avoir peur toute sa vie du soleil? De ne jamais avoir eu d'amis? De vivre la nuit avec la lune et les étoiles, et de se nourrir d'humains en suivant les règles qui habite notre clan.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas te nourrir de rats ou souris? la voix d' Oséphane s'est radoucit.

- Leur sang est infecte: amer, acide et froid, tandis que le sang humain et sucré, doux, chaud et tendre.

Le silence tombe brutalement entre eux. Noah reprit:

- Oséphane, je n'ai jamais voulut être ce que je suis, mais je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons de changer et pour qui? Et pourquoi? En faite, je ne sais plus où j'en suis depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je ne te mentirai pas en disant qu'en te voyant je me verrai bien goûté ton sang ainsi que ses bienfaits. Puis tu as était tellement ignoble avec moi que j'ai continué à abattre tes défenses chaque nuits pendant trois semaines. Des semaines où je t'ai connu, puis une amitié s'est forgée entre nous que je ne romprais pour rien au monde! Je crois même que c'est plus que de l'amitié, je ne sais pas trop bien ce que c'est.

Oséphane est non seulement pétrifié par les paroles touchantes de Noah mais aussi émue. Et le pire c'est qu'elle le croit.

- Noah, ces dernières semaines, j'ai appris énormément de choses qui se logent dans ma tête mais aussi dans mon cœur. Tu as dit des paroles qui ne m'ont pas laissé indifférentes, et ce soir j'apprends que tu es un vampire… c'est très troublant! Je pourrais imaginé que tu m'utilises pour me tuer plus tard, ou que tu essayes de jouer avec mes sentiments.

-Crois-tu que c'est le cas?

- Non Noah, j'ai confiance en toi.

Un sourire se dessine sur leur visage, leur regard se croise et dans les yeux de l'étonnant vampire apparaît une petite étincelle, et dans ce regard on peut lire «merci!».

- Alors, de quoi parlais-tu quand tu disais «bienfaits»?

Un éclat de rire résonne dans la nuit froide, qui réchauffe comme par magie l'atmosphère.

Et bien nous les vampires avons une sorte de rituel qui consiste à…

_**Verdict? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà j'ai décidé que, étant donné je n'ai plus mis l'histoire à jour depuis un bye alors je vais directement publié deux autres chapitres! Mais en contre partie je vais des reviews!! C'est correct comme marché non?_**

**Oséphane**

Après avoir discuté longuement avec Noah, le vampire de Paris, elle est doublement fascinée par ce personnage. En arrivant en avance ce soir, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle côtoyait un vampire depuis presque un mois. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les vampires existaient! De toute manière, elle devra lui avouait tôt ou tard ses sentiments pour lui, même si en ce moment cela se fait plus délicat!! Mais pour l'instant elle doit dormir, une longue journée l'attend demain. En arrivant dans sa chambre elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil, Oséphane sent – même sous la chaleur de ses draps – qu'aujourd'hui le temps ne serait pas très clément. Il serait glacial, le soleil qui est déjà levé, ne réchaufferait rien aucune parcelle de son corps. Mais même si l'astre lumineux ne réchauffera que quelques brins de feuilles, il est toujours aussi dangereux pour Noah! Le pauvre, il doit être si seul dans son éternel crypte. Voir tous les jours les mêmes murs, avoir les mêmes pensées:« Ne pas bougez! Ne pas bougez!» , ne voir jamais personnes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit! La solitude voilà le plus dur des calvaires!! Pour une journée, une seule, elle va lui faire vivre une merveilleuse journée, la plus belle de sa vie!

Une longue marche dans le froid suivit son choix, le vent glacial pétrifie ses poumons, ses mains sont aussi froides que le froid lui-même. Les pas crissent dans la neige dure qui recouvre un cimetière demeurant ici depuis des lustres. A côté d'une tombe d'un certain Victoire Martin, la crypte de Noah s'y trouve. Son cœur gémit de bonheur, de peur aussi. Elle pousse la porte de la crypte très vite et la referme aussitôt pour ne pas laisser le temps au soleil d'entrer. Elle aperçoit simultanément le regard de Noah plein de surprise, puis se radoucir en s'apercevant la présence d'Oséphane:

Oséphane? Que fait-tu ici?

- Je suis venu te rendre visite, je me doutais de ta solitude alors me voilà!

- Tu es un ange!

- Je sais! ils échangent un rire puis Oséphane quitte la porte pour le rejoindre assis devant une tombe. Elle s'assoie à son tour près de lui, Noah glissa son regard dans les yeux violets d'Oséphane:

- Je suis très heureux que tu sois venu me voir!

- Je suis très heureuse d'être venu te voir! Je n'aime pas te savoir seul avec le soleil!

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas te s'avoir seule avec lui!

- Mais je ne le crains pas, il ne m'est pas nocif!

- C'est juste mais le soleil peut être dangereux, même pour toi!

- Je sais oui, mais pour toi il l'est encore plus!

- Je tiens à toi!

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi…

Noah approcha sa bouche de celle d'Oséphane, et elle ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Noah**

Noah n'avait jamais connu pareille journée! Il est certes fatigué, mais il a à ses côtés la femme avec qui il a passé une bonne partie de la journée! Oséphane le sentant bougé se love tout contre lui, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Leurs deux corps sont recouverts de leurs deux manteaux. C'est la première fois pour lui, que, quand il fait ce genre d'exercice avec une femme il ne la vampirise pas! Que lui arrive-t-il? Il ne sais plus ce que exige son cœur et ce que sa nature démoniaque veut! Dans son sommeil, le bras d'Oséphane se pose sur le torse du vampire, et elle lui marmonne: «Je t'aime, Noah!». Le cœur du vampire se serre comme un étau de fer, mais pourtant, il ne peut dire pourquoi mais il éprouve un sentiment de pur bonheur et de plénitude!Pourtant il a peur de ce genre sentiment qui lui est «interdit» à sa race. Mais même en tant que vampire, il n'a pas le droit de laisser cet amour se refroidir, puis se détruire sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit!! Non! Même si un suceur de sang vit éternellement en règle général, il doit vivre sa vie pleinement avant que celle-ci ne la rattrape! C'est décidé il lui dira. Mais même un vampire à le droit de se reposer! Il ferme les yeux, love un peu plus son amante entre ses bras, puis se précipite dans un sommeil paisible et profond.

Quand Oséphane se réveille d'un superbe rêve, Noah ne se trouve plus dans les draps froissés et encore chauds. Elle remarque soudain que la nuit est tombée et que Noah est posté devant la minuscule fenêtre de la crypte:

- Déjà réveillé?

Un magnifique sourire illumine le visage de son vampire quand il se retourne en entendant le son de sa voix:

- Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi dis-moi?

- A ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, dans ton sommeil!

Oséphane songea à ce qu'elle a bien pu dire pendant qu'elle dormait. Subitement elle se souvient des mots qu'elle a prononcés à voix haute ainsi que dans son rêve. Même si envers ses sentiments elle est plus que sérieuse, elle ne peut qu'être honteuse:

- Je suis désolé Noah!

- Pourquoi? Tu ne le pensais pas?

- Si mais je ne veux pas te faire peur avec tout ça, et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je…

- Je t'aime Oséphane.

Oséphane a la gorge nouée par l'émotion de ses quelques mots, qui sont si doux et merveilleux à entendre! Elle n'a pas la force de dire le moindre mot

- Quoi…? Réussis-t-elle seulement à prononcer.

- Je t'aime! Tu es la seule personne de ma vie que j'ai jamais aimé! Je t'aime comme la nuit, comme la chaleur d'un soir d'été. Tu me donnes l'espoir de trouver un moyen de devenir humain!!

-Quoi?

- Je t'aime!

- Non ça je suis évidemment très heureuse de savoir que tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur! Mais tu as dit « un moyen de devenir humain»?

- Oui pour toi je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour devenir aussi mortel qu'il est possible de l'être!

- Tu ferais ça? Pour moi?

- Si je t'aime, bien sûr que je le ferais!

- Mais comment?

- Justement j'y réfléchissais pendant que tu dormais comme un ange, et je crois qu'il y a une seule solution.

- Laquelle?

- Le sang du Christ a bien été recueillis dans un récipient, c'est ça n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais le Graal est introuvable! Personne ne la jamais trouvé!

- C'est un peu normal!!

- Pourquoi?

- C'est normal vu qu'il a déjà était trouvé avant même que les recherches débutent!

- Quoi? Mais par qui?

- Il était présent lors de la crucifixion du Christ. Il était là depuis le début, il a recueillis le sang du Sauveur pour conserver le souvenir visible de celui qu'il a trahit pour de l'argent. Son nom a traversé le temps d'abord en tant que Juda puis plusieurs siècles plus tard portant le nom de Mordret, le fils de Morgane la Fée Et enfin Dracula qui a vécu et vit toujours en tant que vampire, l'origine même du vampire ainsi que de notre rituel.

- Tu plaisante là? Dracula existerait vraiment?

- Plus vivant que ça on fait pas! Sauf qu'il trouvait que Dracula faisait vieux jeu alors il s'appelle à présent Drake.

- Attends! Si je comprends ton incroyable récit, Juda a recueilli le sang de Jésus et depuis tout ce temps il est immortel.

- Entre autre oui. Il a passé un marché avec Lucifer qui était de le servir, en échange il vivrait éternellement. Au début Satan fut partant mais au fur et à mesure des siècles, cela ne l'amusait plus alors quand Drake devint Dracula, Belzébuth lui lança un défi celui que pendant toute sa vie de vampire, il devrait prouver qu'il est digne d'être immortel en étant aussi inoffensif que les autres vampires. Celui-ci n'ayant pas le choix accepta.

- Donc en l'occurrence il est aussi allergique au soleil, crucifie, eau bénite et tout le tralala que toi?

- Exactement. Mais malgré ses faiblesses là, le temps ne la rendu que plus fort.

- Alors on revient toujours à la même et éternelle question: Comment deviendra tu humain?

- Grâce au sang du Christ!

- Quoi? Attends… Depuis tout ce temps ne me dit pas que c'est Dracula... enfin Drake qui le gardait? Mais pourquoi?

-Pour avoir le pouvoir sur les autres vampires! Son plus grand rêve c'est que le monde soit gouverné par les vampires.

- Mais alors comment veut tu l'obtenir?

- Un échange le sang contre une babiole quelconque.

- Es-tu au moins sûr que sa marche?

-Espérons-le!

_**Alors? Ca vous plaît? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**_


End file.
